


Ugly

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [21]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: People like pretty words not ugly ones.





	Ugly

The man stands in the street, smartly dressed, and preaching the end of the world is near. Madelyn thinks he's ugly, not in looks but his words and soul.

Instead of spreading fear of fire and fury, he could offer reassurance and comfort even if were right which Madelyn doubted, wasn't it better to give hope based on a lie than fear based on the truth.

People liked hearing about things that are nice and hopeful. If he were standing there saying "The world is going to end, but a beautiful paradise awaits you, there is nothing to fear," Madelyn is sure more people would stop and listen to him.


End file.
